Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a work tool, and particularly relates to a work tool including a power transmission means that receives motive power from a motor and transmits the motive power to a tip tool.
Description of Related Art
In a work tool provided previously, the work tool includes a power transmission mechanism, such as a reciprocal movement conversion mechanism or a rotation transmission mechanism, in a housing, and includes a vibration-reducing mechanism that exerts control on vibration generated through the power transmission mechanism (see Patent Literature 1, for example). The vibration-reducing mechanism includes a weight portion that is swingably supported and an urging means. The urging means includes a plate spring, a spring, or the like that urges the weight portion to make the weight portion return to an initial neutral position.